Some computer operating systems (OS) do not provide support for positioning sensors, except through a physical Serial COM Port Interface. For example, some versions of Microsoft Windows may allow applications such as Microsoft Streets &Trips and Google Earth to use the application programming interface (API) associated with the physical Serial COM Port Interface. The physical Serial COM Port Interface in turn is connected with a global positioning system (GPS) enabled device. However, additional position-related application programming interfaces (API's) may be available but may not be suited for use through the Serial COM Port Interface API.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2, and so on.